


Shadow of Alice

by MoonlightAngel



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Working tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAngel/pseuds/MoonlightAngel
Summary: Once Upon A Time, a little girl was born in Musicland. With her beautiful blond hair and her sparkling blue eyes, she captivated all of them with her Beauty. Her parents were amazed by what they had created and lovingly gave her the name Alice.Alice grew up to become a wonderful young lady just like her parents have hoped her to be. She charmed everyone with her lovely personality and wonderful voice, never finding any fault in what she did.She grew up with fairy tales and stories about princesses finding their happy end and wished to meet her Prince Charming herself.Everyone continued living their life in joy forgetting the other child who was born on the same day.That child was me... Born to be forever chained to my sister's side. I was no one in this little family. Just a little thing born to give Alice a comforting life.I believed that was my fate until I came into their world.This is the true story of my journey to Twisted Wonderland and its many many extraordinary residents.I shouldn't be writing this... But I got pulled into the fandom of twst and I can't let go of it anymore.I hope you'll enjoy my little story.The story can also be found on Quotev & Wattpad
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Everyone & Original Male Character(s), Grim & Original Male Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Weiss Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> Disney Twisted Wonderland doesn't belong to me. Neither do the pictures or videos I use in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners.  
> The only thing belonging to me is the idea of this story and my OC

****

**Gender:**

Male

**Age:**

16

**Birthday:**

July 10

**Star sign:**

Cancer

**Height:**

170 cm (5'7)

**Race:**

Human

**Homeland:**

[Musicland](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e0c1492bf6c371e6b5dd35ae61c6f992/tumblr_inline_ogvfufpdbL1r24gk8_540.png)

**Family:**

-Alice ( twin sister)

-unnamed father

-unnamed mother

-unnamed grandfather

-unnamed grandmother

**Unique Magic:**

Shadow Puppeteer

**Dorm:**

Ramshackle

**Year:**

1st

**Class:**

1-A

**Occupation:**

Student

Dorm Leader

**Best Subject:**

Alchemy, Music

**Dominate Hand:**

Right

**Favorite Food:**

Chocolate Cake

**Least Favorite Food:**

Sour food

**Likes:**

music, animals, the Great Seven, books, flying, weird things

**Dislikes:**

the cold, being alone, being blamed for something he didn't do

**Hobbies:**

writing lyrics, singing/humming, drawing, reading

**Personality:**

realistic, logical, intelligent, practical, blunt, curious

**Wish:**

to be free of his sister's shadow and live his own life

**Trivia:**

-is often being forgotten by his family

-because of his family's cold treatment Weiss was never able to truly express himself and has a hard time expressing his emotions

-learned to cook and do housework from books

-Weiss loves to read. It doesn't matter what kind of book it is: From fantasy to horror he reads them all

-he was forced to watch a lot of Disney movies with Alice but he always liked the villains better

-was never allowed to be better than Alice in anything

-he always did her schoolwork for her

\- I imaged his voice to sound like the Utaite Luz


	2. Prologue 0

**♫ _Let me tell you a fairytale_**

**_A story told since long ago_ **

**_A tale of wonder, music, magic, and_ **

**_A world within my dreams_ **

**_It is a simple thing you see_ **

**_The magical PHILOSOPHY_ ♫**

A [young girl](http://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/anime-fanon/images/d/d8/41551393.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20140323102310) with beautiful long blond hair and crystal blue eyes stepped forward and faced the crowd. Flowers appeared around her and danced all across the room.

**♫ _Certainly hiding within every heart there lies a MUSICLAND_ ♫**

It was silent for a few seconds before the whole theatre flooded with the sound of applause.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"As expected of our Alice!"

"Her Unique magic is so beautiful!"

"She is the star of Musicland!"

The crowd cheered as the group of singers bowed.

"Everyone, thank you for enjoying our wonderful performance." Alice smiled and waved at the audience.

Meanwhile watching from the shadows was a young boy with snow-white hair. His face didn't show any emotion as the crowd continued to praise her.

Soon after the show was over Alice walked over to him along with the other singers.

"Weiss, we're going over to the café for some cakes. You should come with us." she smiled but the boy didn't answer and continued to clean the stage with a broom.

"Hey, how dare you ignore Alice, even though she was so nice to invite you too!" the boy who played the caterpillar growled.

"Forget it. You shouldn't care about someone like this. Let's go, Alice." said the woman who played the queen and dragger along with the others.

"But..."

"Really, I can't believe that you two are twins. Even your magic is different. To have such a creepy guy who manipulates shadows as your brother. That's truly sad. " the girl who played the rabbit commented.

The others also began to complain, telling her that she shouldn't mind him. They were so focused on complaining about him that they didn't realize when Alice looked back towards her brother to give him one last [wicked smile](https://pm1.narvii.com/5716/a21aa7f1b0d9808280904438a37d614d9aff2d95_00.jpg) before turning back towards her friends and praise them for their performance.

After the group left Weiss stopped cleaning and sighed.

"Even though she was the one who ordered me not to talk to anybody today... Evil Witch." Weiss mumbled and touched the heart lock on his [choker](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H2fa364e38cb84e9d802dca222f79c0fcL/New-Fashion-Heart-Lock-Key-Choker-Necklaces-Collar-Women-Leather-Gothic-Padlock-necklace-on-neck-Lock.jpg_q50.jpg).

A few minutes passed while he continued to sweep the stage. Weiss looked around him to check if there was someone around him. With the coast clear he began his own solo show.

**♫ _Pulling pranks with a straight face_**

**_Using tears while making my excuses_ ♫**

Weiss sang as remembered all the times Alice used him as a scapegoat for her pranks. Every time she did something wrong she would point at him. No one ever believed him. Calling him a liar. Soon he didn't even try to argue about it and accepted his punishment in silence.

 **♫** _**It's so lonely, I wanna play around** _

_**Syrupy like honey** _ **♫**

He continued his little song while twirling around the stage. Down below his shadow pulled itself up and crawled across his body. It was like the shadow was trying to comfort him.

**♫ _To you, and even you_**

**_To be blunt, I'm not really needed_ **

**_In this world, right?_ ♫**

He remembered the times his family would go out for dinner whenever Alice did something great. Everyone but him. He was always left behind in the silent cold house. As if they never knew he existed.

**♫ _That festival seems pretty fun_**

**_Come on, walk, walk, come over here_ **

**_Clap your hands and walk, rattatta_ **

**_That's enough, I'm tired, go away_ **

**_Today too, I'm a bad child, an unwanted child_ ♫**

After he finished cleaning the stage, he went back to get his bag and began to walk towards the exit. But when he walked down the dark hallway Weiss felt like someone was watching him. Suddenly he heard a quiet voice echoing around him.

**♫ _Now for the sake of protecting you_**

**_I must become strong_ **

**_To me in the shadow of sorrows_ **

**_You sang joy to me_ **

**_And now, the lights shine,_ **

**_I know love, you are my dream_ ♫**

Weiss walked in the direction of the voice and arrived in front of an old shabby wood door.

'I didn't know there was another room in here...' he thought and reached towards the doorknob.

**♫ _In your transparent eyes,_**

**_I became the real me after we met_ **

**_If I love with a free heart_ **

**_The pain also disappears_ **

**_I must become strong to protect_ **

**_Once upon a dream_ ♫**

When Weiss stepped into the room he thought it looked much like a storage room with lots of old stuff inside. Most of it was covered with old coverings and spider webs. The only thing which wasn't covered was a beautiful big mirror which reminded him of the mirror in Snow White.

_"Ah... My dear beloved_

_A lovely and noble flower of evil._

_Truly, you are the most beautiful of all._ _"_

"Who?"

Weiss looked around him but he didn't see anyone besides himself in the room. Just when he thought he was hallucinating, a strange eerie light began to illuminate the room. Weiss turned around and saw that the light came from the mirror.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Who is the..."_

He knew he should be afraid or creeped out about this whole situation but for some reason, Weiss felt drawn by it. He stepped closer to the mirror.

_"Thos who are guided by the mirror of darkness_

_As long as your heart desires,"_

When Weiss stood in front of the mirror he saw a hand appearing on the surface.

_"Take the hand that appears in the mirror"_

Without thinking it through he reached out towards the hand. The surface of the mirror began to sway like water as the hand grabbed him and pulled him inside of the mirror.

_"For me. For them. For you._

_We are all running out of time._

_No matter what, never let go of my hand."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all the grammar mistakes I have made. English isn't my main language so it's pretty difficult for me to write a correct-sounding story.
> 
> The songs I have used in this chapter were:
> 
> 1\. Alice in Musicland by DAZBEE
> 
> 2\. Hitorinbo Envy by Luz
> 
> 2\. Once Upon a Dream by Malleus Draconia/ Shinobu Otake Pitched version
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	3. Prologue 1 Welcome to the Villains World

Rattle... Rattle... Rattle...

"Hm..."

Slowly Weiss opened his eyes to the sound of thumping only to see darkness surrounding him. When he tried to get up he bumped his head onto a hard surface.

"Ow... Where am I?" he wondered. It felt like he was inside of a box.

"How did I get into this?"

Soon after the sound of someone nearing him resounded.

“Crap. People are gonna come soon! Gotta get a uniform fast-like…ugh…!" A high pitched voice grunted as it tried to pull something open.

"Grrr!! Huff...the lid...is too heavy daso…Uuuugh. This lid is so freakin’ heavy…fine. If it’s come to this, I’m gonna bust out my hidden move. Take that!”

Suddenly, blue light blinded his eyes. “Ugh-!” Weiss shielded his eyes, and when his eyes adjusted, he was shocked, “B-Blue f-fire-!?” he exclaimed, seeing the fire soon subdued. “Now, now. Gotta get-...TeGYAAAAA!!!” the voice screamed, Weiss looked to see a room full of floating coffins around him.

'What's with this place?'

“Why are you already up!?” A blue raccoon-cat-like creature suddenly spoke to him, he looked down, seeing the creature standing on its two feet.

“A talking raccoon?” Weiss asked surprised, but his question seemed to offend the creature.

“Just Who are you calling a raccoon!!!” it screamed.

“I am the Great Grim daso!!” the creature, Grim, claimed angrily.

"Heh, so you have a name?" Weiss wondered; leaning down to take a better look at the animal.

"Of course I have a name! Well, whatever. Hey, human! Hurry and give me those clothes,” he demanded, pointing at Weiss’s clothes.

The boy looked at his own clothes and was surprised to see that he no longer wore his white sweater and jeans, instead he wore a set of [beautiful black robes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b8/a8/5d/b8a85de7454676809cf3060f718e6b65.jpg), with golden embroidery patterns. Now that he realized it, he felt the hood of the robe sitting on top of his head, hiding his white hair.

“Otherwise…” Grim grinned maliciously at Weiss, then blew a spit of blue fire under him, “I’ll roast ya!” he threatened.

Weiss was confused, but he was not going to stand still and get roasted by that raccoon. Without Grim noticing, Weiss pointed his right index finger at the monster, and a string made out of shadows formed around it. When the string reached Grim's shadow he slowly lifted his index finger pulling his shadow up.

"Wah?! What's this?!?!" Grim yelled as he was slowly lifted up by some kind of force.

Without answering him, Weiss swang his hand to the right, causing Grim to be thrown to the other side of the room.

"WAAH!!!"

As soon as Weiss released his control of the creature, he dashed towards the door. A few minutes later he arrived in what looked like the library.

"This should be far enough..." Weiss groaned and sat down on the ground. He leaned his head against one of the huge bookshelves and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Just where am I? Definitely, this isn't Musicland... It looks way more gloomy and darker than home. Though I have to say it looks better than all these colorful places at home... And even more, I thought I couldn't talk with anyone without her giving me the order but I was totally able to answer that raccoon. Just what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly, a blue fire came shooting at him. Weiss immediately ducked and saw the creature again.

“Thought you could run away from my nose, you pathetic human? ”

'The hell, is he a dog now...' Weiss thought while dodging another fireball flying towards him.

“Well! If you don’t wanna get roast, hand over those clo- Hiyah!?”

A whip sound ringing through the library, Weiss looked at Grim who had a black rope tied around him.

“Ow! What’s with this rope?” Grimm questioned as he tried to struggle out of it.

“This is no rope. It is the Whip of Love!”

A man, with a blackbird mask, black top hat, black vest, and cape with black feathers, appeared from the library door. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at Grim before turning his head towards Weiss.

“Aah, I finally found you! You _are_ one of this year’s newly admitted students, correct?”

“What?” inquiringly, Weiss tilted his head.

“You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!” he crossed his arms.

“Not only that,” he then looked at Grim.

“You have yet to tame your familiar, which has broken several school rules,” the man scolded.

Weiss could only nod along confused.

'Seriously, what the hell is happening...'

“Agh!! Let me go! I’m not his freaking familiar daso-!”

“Sure sure, the rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment,” the man pulled out a black handkerchief and gagged Grim.

“Mmmghmmm!!”

“My goodness. It’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own,” the man explained, then sighed.

“...just how impatient can you be?” he asked.

Weiss blinked at him again, feeling confused.

‘What is this person talking about…?’

“Now now, the entrance ceremony is already well underway. Let’s head to the Mirror Chamber.” the man suggested.

"Mirror Chamber?" Weiss questioned, looking at the man.

“It’s the room you woke up in, with all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here.” the man explained.

“Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key, but…” he then looked at Weiss.

“...the raccoon’s fire must have blown the lid off…” Weiss silently said but looks like the man caught up to Weiss's statement.

“So, in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar.” he eyed Grim, more like glaring at him.

“If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it,” the man scolded Weiss, and he could only tilt his head in confusion.

“Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long-winded...If we’re not fast, the entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Come come, let’s get a move on,” the man said, with his whip, he dragged Grim, and took Weiss his hand, and walked out of the library.

"Uhm... who are you? And what is this place?" Weiss asked, with the man dragging him through the castle.

“What’s this? Are you still dazed?” he asked, tapping his chin with a clawed gloved hand.

“Hmm...it appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented…”

‘Teleportation magic…?’ Weiss thought.

“Well, it’s fine. It happens often enough. Then I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For, I am gracious,” the man smiled.

Weiss could only follow the man in silence.

“Ahem. This is Night Raven College,” the man started,

“Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gathered from all over the world, here, at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland,” the man said, walking with Weiss through a garden-like area.

“And I am the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman. My name is Dire Crowley,” the man introduced himself proudly.

'Heh, a magic academy. I always wanted to attend one after ready about them in books but Musicland only has schools focusing on music and Musicland never had a good relationship with other countries. Now that I think about it we are pretty much isolated from the rest of the world... No wonder I never heard of this academy. Though even if Musicland had been better with politics my parents would never allow me to enter one in another country. Especially Alice would protest against me leaving her side... '

“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Mirror of Darkness can attend this school, chosen ones use the Gate, and are summoned here from around the world. At your place, there should have been an Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate, to pick you up,” Crowley stated.

"Now that you say it. I think I remember the sound of the horses' hooves..."

Though he couldn't remember a carriage arriving for him. Nor that he stepped into the gate.

“The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Mirror of Darkness, they are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago, that carriages are used to welcome people on special days, wasn’t it?” Crowley said

"Heh, how interesting," Weiss said

“Mmph! Mmmmph!”

Grimm was still struggling against the handkerchief gag, and the whip, which Crowley just ignored.

“Come, let’s go to the entrance ceremony.”

**~Mirror Chamber~**

The room Weiss and Crowley were heading to, was filled with people dressed in black robes, the same as what Weiss wore.

They were talking and whispering among themselves.

“Now then, is that all for the new student dorm assignments?” a red-haired boy asked toward a line of other people in front of him.

“Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I embody the rules. Break them and it's off with your head, bear that in your mind,” he stated strongly, making the students in front of him start to quieten down.

Then, a taller man yawned, through his robes, a pair of lion ears popped out.

“...Uuugghh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over. We're going back to the dorm, Savanaclaw, follow me,” he demanded.

Beside him, was a shorter man with glasses, he then said professionally,

“To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest. As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle, I shall support you all to the best of my ability!”

“By the way, where did the headmaster go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…” a beautiful man wondered, his hand on his hip.

“Abandoning his post…” a gloomy voice could be heard from a floating blue tablet.

“Did he get a stomachache or something?” a tan-skinned boy wondered.

“Not at all!!” Crowley said, barging the door open as if he wanted some attention or something.

Weiss followed closely behind him, looking around he saw many people dressed like him.

'It reminds me more of a cult than a school... Hopefully, we don't have to sacrifice people here...' Weiss shuddered, imaging them standing in a circle, chanting some kind of strange spell while a person laid in the middle, tied up and unable to escape. Yeah, he definitely read too many books...

"Ah. He’s here,” the red-haired boy said.

“Hah goodness, I can’t believe you all...We were missing one new student, so I went to find him…” he said, stepping to the side to show Weiss who stood behind him.

Crowley pushed Weiss forward towards a floating mirror, above what looks like a small fountain, with green smoke.

“Now, you are the only one yet to be assigned to a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon. Hurry, step in front of the Mirror of Darkness” “Mghmgmh!!!” Grim struggled, watching Weiss approaching the Mirror.

When he stepped closer, a mask suddenly appeared.

'Yep, that's the mirror who kidnapped me... Wow, it really does look like the mask of the Evil Queen' Weiss thought, inspecting the mirror in front of him.

“State thy name,” the mask said.

Weiss blinked confused before he realized it was talking to him.

"Ehm...Weiss, Weiss Vermillion," he answered.

“Weiss…” the mask repeated, then continued, looking at him,

“The shape of thy soul is-...” the mask’s eyes went wide, then squinted its eyes, as if trying to look for something.

“I do not know”

“Come again?” Crowley said, in disbelief.

“Though I do sense the magic from this one, I can’t see the color, the shape was in disarray, all are nothing. Therefore, he is suited for no dormitory.” the mask said.

It was silent for a few seconds before the other students started to talk among themselves. Weiss could hear and make out what they were saying,

“The mirror couldn't see his soul-”

“His soul was in disarray? What does that mean?”

“Is he an undead or-”

'Hey don't treat me like I'm dead.' Weiss deadpanned.

'Though it doesn't surprise me. I am only a soulless puppet who exists for Alices' sake after all. Things like emotions are not needed. They only hurt me more than it already does...'

“In 100 years, there has not once been a student the mirror couldn't assign...So why in the world…” Crowley wondered, looking at Weiss.

“Mghmgh...Pah!!” Grim managed to get out from his restraining and from the gag, then walked in front of the mirror.

“If so! I’ll take his place daso!”

“Ah-! Stay right there! Raccoon!!” Crowley said, walking closer to them.

Grim grinned, pointing at Weiss.

“Unlike that dumb human, I have super cool magical power! So in exchange, let the great me into the school instead!!”

Weiss blinked.

'I don't like where this is going...'

Slowly Weiss walked away from the mirror and hide behind the tall male with lion ears. The man simply looked at him for a few seconds before grunting and turning back towards Grim.

"If you need proof, I’ll show you right now!!” Grim said, inhaling a large amount of air.

The red-haired boy noticed this then immediately shouted,

“Everyone get down!”

Grimm exhaled a very large blue fire every way. The tan-skinned boy caught the fire by his butt and panicked.

“Waaaahh!! Hot hot!! My butt’s on fire-!” he shouted, trying to tap the fire away.

“At this rate, the school will be engulfed in a sea of fire!” Crowley stated, looking seriously troubled.

“Somebody! Catch that raccoon!!”

"For a headmaster, you sure a useless if you ask your students to do your job..." Weiss commented, quietly watching the chaos unfold around him.

The lion-eared man heard what he said and smirked amused.

“Why don’t you hunt him down? He looks just like one of your snacks.” The beautiful androgynous man was smirking unpleasantly over at the dark-skinned young man Weiss was hiding behind.

He yawned and waved a clawed hand dismissively. “Don't wanna. Do it yourself.”

Crowley-sensei, please leave it to me. I’m sure the others couldn’t stomach harassing the poor creature, so I shall take it upon myself.” The polite young man wearing glasses adjusted them with a finger, his smile widening ominously.

“Just as expected of Azul-shi,” mumbled the floating tablet, “building up the favourability gauge already.”

“Can someone put out this fire on my butt at least!?” the boy with the bangle earrings hollered.

“ Are you all even _listening_ to me?” Crowley shouted over the students scattering out of Grim’s way.

The lion eared man yawned,

“If it’s just catching some stupid raccoon, can’t you do it yourself, Sensei.”

Grim heard this then said,

“How many times do I have to tell you that the great me isn’t a raccoon daso!”

He then grinned, proudly,

“The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician ever, is me, y’know!”

Azul didn’t look impressed, then said,

“It certainly has moxie. Care to help, Riddle-san?”

The red-haired boy, Riddle, looked at Azul, not impressed by Grim as well.

“I can’t overlook those who break rules. Let’s hurry and get this over with.”

Then for whatever reason, the two began to chase Grim around the room while attacking him with their magical pens.

"The hell am I even watching..." Weiss deadpanned as he and all the other students watched them run around.

"Why isn't it amusing, watching that raccoon jumping around." the dark-skinned smirked, looking down at Weiss.

"They look like they belong in back to elementary school. " Weiss answered holding his face with his palm.

"Well, aren't you honest with your thoughts." the man snarked.

'Maybe I should help them... Not like anyone else is trying anything...' Weiss sighed and walked towards Grim.

Both Azul and Riddle noticed him and held their attacks back. Grim grinned at them stopping, not noticing Weiss standing a few meters away from him.

Just like before strings made out of shadows began to form around his hands. Everyone else watched as the strings latched themself on Grim's shadow.

"Nyahahaha, no one can defeat the Great Gri- Ah!!!"

Midway through his victory dance, Grim felt something stopping his movements.

"This is?!"

"Shadow attachment complete. You are now in my control. So don't even think about resisting." Weiss commented, holding his arms out like a puppeteer.

The students around him looked at Weiss with amazement.

"What is this. That Raccoon stopped moving?"

"Is that guy doing something?"

"No way, is that his Unique Magic?"

"How scary!"

"Oi, if you have time to chat, do something about him. I don't want to hold him forever like this." Weiss complained.

Riddle ceased his staring and pointed his pen at Grim.

“ **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!** ”

“Nygah!”

From the jewel came out a heart-shaped collar, with black and red color. The collar immediately vested on Grim’s neck.

“The heck is this!?” Grim yelled, scratching at the collar.

“According to the Laws of the Queen Hearts: Number 23, _“One shall never bring a cat into a festival.”_ You're being a cat, which means you’ve broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once,” Riddle said.

“The great me isn’t a cat daso!!” Grim glared at the boy.

“I’ll burn this collar right up and…” Grim tried to spit his fire, but nothing came out.

“E-Eh? Fire isn’t coming out daso..!” he said looking down, in disbelief.

Riddle only smirked.

“Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat,” he said.

Once Weiss knew that Grim couldn't cause any more trouble he released his control over Grim and stepped back towards the others.

Riddle only smirked when Grim continued his struggle to cast his magic.

“Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat,” he said.

“Wh-what!? I’m not some pet daso!” Grim retorted, still trying to get the collar off.

Riddle glared at Grim, “Don’t worry, I’d never keep a pet like you. Well, I’ll take it off anyway when you get thrown out of the school.”

“Wow...as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle-san.” Azul smiled, mysteriously then smirked maliciously.

“I want it...Ahem- No. I wouldn’t ever want that cast on me.” he smiled again.

“Is he even trying to hide his suspiciousness?” Weiss mumbled.

As soon as everyone in the room calmed down Crowley rushed towards Weiss with a frown on his face.

“Please do something about that familiar!” he scolded him. “You should have trained it—”

"But it's not mine," Weiss stated.

"Eh? It's not yours?"

"I never said it was mine. I only told you that he forced me out of the coffin and chased me around the school. You're the one who assumed he was mine. Though I have to say you don't really hold yourself as a headmaster should. Immediately assuming things about others, not letting others explain themselves, ordering students to fight against a monster who is throwing fire at everything, and not even doing something yourself. Aren't you the adult here? Why do kids have to clean after you?"

Weiss continued to say everything he thought about Crowley while the man felt arrows stabbing into his heart for every complaint he had. Meanwhile, the students watch as the headmaster keeps getting smaller and smaller with each insult. Most of them felt amused by the sigh while some others sighed at the man's pathetic form.

"A-anyway, let's get it out of the school. Be thankful we won't turn you into a stew. For I am gracious. Somebody, please take him out." Crowley continued as if he didn't just get scolded by a teenager.

Let me go—!” Grim struggled under what had been called ‘Riddle’s Unique Magic’ as a hooded student took hold of him and began to pull.

“Let me go! I’m going to become—! I’m going to become a Grand Magician for sure…!”

The door shut behind him.

“Well!” Crowley clapped his hands, bringing quiet back to the hall.

“There were a couple of unexpected bumps, but with this, the school’s opening ceremony draws its curtains. Each Head of Dormitory is to take their new housemates back to their dorm…Hmm? But wait, I don’t see hide nor hair of Diasomnia’s Mister Draconia…”

The clawed student rolled his eyes under his hood. “That guy’s always missing,” he spat.

“Huh?” The boy with the red eyes blinked several times.

“Did nobody tell him about the ceremony?”

“If you're going to complain you should have done it yourself,” the androgynous person put one hand on their hip, sending a derisive glance in his direction.

The boy crossed his arms, taking the suggestion seriously.

"Hmm. But I don’t really know anything about that guy…”

Once again the hall filled with murmurs of, 'By Draconia... Do they mean that 'Malleus Draconia' and ‘Wait, so Malleus Draconia seriously attends this school?!’ and ‘Scary ’

“Oh…I see. I slipped in just to check, but Malleus really didn't come, did he ?” a small hooded student with large magenta eyes said.

“It seems that the ceremony’s invitation did not reach him… _again_ ,” the small student with the deep voice crossed his arms.

Azul spread his arms, a comically sad expression erasing his business smile. “I deeply apologize! It wasn’t as if I wanted to exclude him…”

“However, it’s true that it’s almost impossible to speak to him,” Riddle said flatly.

“Well, be that as it may.” The small student shrugged, his low voice clashing horribly with his childlike features.

“Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me. … I hope this doesn't upset him.”

Slowly each group began to leave the room except for the headmaster and Weiss.

"See you later, herbivore." the man with the lion ears smirked at Weiss before leaving.

"Herbivore?" Weiss questioned.

"Now, Mr. Vermillion was it? Let's have a little talk." Crowley said as soon as they were alone in the room.

'Well, the day can't get any weirder... I hope.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Man, I never thought I would write 11 pages for this. I sure worked hard. So how was it? I tried not to write so monotonously like how it is in the game. Though I didn't use any songs this time as the last chapter. It's because I didn't think you would sing in such a situation. I think I did pretty well. Of course, you can give me your feedback on this chapter.
> 
> I just hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic just ask me. And as I said last time please don't mind my grammar mistakes as English isn't my main language.


	4. Prologue 2 The Ramshackle Dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back!!!!＼(≧▽≦)／First I wanna thank you guys for the kudos you gave me. So here be showered in glitter  
> (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆
> 
> Now I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

~Headmaster's Office~

After the Entrance Ceremony Crowley leads Weiss into his Office. Along with them were a few other adults standing in the office. Weiss explained how he found the mirror back home and was pulled inside of it. Afterward, Grim woke him up from his sleep and chased him around the school.

"I see... You mean to say, that your arrival here was an accident," asked a tall [elderly man](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/twisted-wonderland/images/a/a5/College_chara_trein.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/310?cb=20190711000322) with small grey eyes and greying, neatly combed-back hair. He was holding a chubby, black long-haired cat with a white muzzle and golden eyes.

"Yes..."

"And from Musicland nonetheless... We have got quite a rare puppy here." a [stunningly tall man](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/twisted-wonderland/images/9/9e/College_chara_crewel.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/310?cb=20190711000312) whose hair was snowy white on one side and pitch black on the other, all artfully styled to fall slightly over his eyes.

"Hm... to think I would ever encounter a person from there. Musicland is pretty much a mystery to the rest of the world. No outsider was ever allowed to enter the land nor have we ever heard of someone leaving from there. Even its location is a mystery to us." said the elderly man.

"And there lies the problem. We can't send him home if we don't even know how to enter the country. And I'm pretty sure they won't be happy with us if they find out we practically kidnapped one of their people." said a [lithe young man](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/twisted-wonderland/images/9/9a/College_chara_sam%402x.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/310?cb=20190801232215) with magenta eyes, black-and-purple dreads flipped over the right side of his head.

" If we aren't careful this could end in a political war between Musicland and the rest of the world." A [bulky man](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/twisted-wonderland/images/6/63/College_chara_vargas.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/310?cb=20190711000222), in a red jersey, commented.

"That would be a disaster! The reputation of our school would take huge damage," shrilled Crowley.

"That's not the problem here, you incompetent idiot!" the good-looking man shouted, pointing his whip at the headmaster.

Weiss could only stay quiet while the headmaster argued with the other people.

"Ehem... Anyway, until we find a way to send you back home it would be best if you enroll here as a student. "

"Um... I don't mean to be ungrateful but is that alright? I mean don't you need some kind of identification paper? And I don't have the things you would need for a school. " questioned Weiss.

"Don't worry about it. Concerning the fact that your soul was called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. We shall provide you with all the things you will need. As for where you will be staying..."

"I’ve got it!" Crowley put his fist in one hand.

"There is a building within school grounds that used to be a dorm. If we tidy it up a little, I’m sure it can be used as a place to rest your head. If it’s that building, I wouldn’t mind lending it to you for a while, "

"Crowley! You don't mean to put a young boy into that shabby building that looks like it could fall apart any minute?! Have you lost your mind?!" yelled the man, while threatening the headmaster with his whip again.

"But this is the only solution I have without putting him into another dorm. Don't worry, once we fix it a little, it will be as good as any other dorm."

"It seems like this is the only way we have for now... Oh, pardon the late introduction. I am the History of Magic teacher here at NRC, Mozus Trein. And this is my familiar Lucius. " the elderly man introduced himself.

"Meow~"

"Nice to meet you..." Weiss mumbled quietly.

"Hmph! It seems we have no choice but to trust that fool for now. Little puppy, I am Divus Crewwel, the alchemy professor here at NRC. You may call me Crewel-sama."

'Sama?'

"Yes, Crewel-sama..."

Crewel hummed in approval.

"I see you have the appropriate manners. And quite the rare hair color as well. Be sure to take good care of it."

"Yes..."

'Seriously what is my life turning into...'

"Well then, if the problem is solved I can go back to my store. Who knows how many little lost demons are waiting for me there." the young man with the dread looks walked towards the door before turning towards Weiss.

"By the way, my name is Sam. If you ever in need of something visit Mr. S’s Mystery Shop down Main Street. I guarantee you will find any kind of items there." said Sam and left the room.

"Then I shall return to the sports fields. Mr. Vermillion if you are ever interested to train your muscles to be as excellent as mine then I Ashton Vargas am the man for it. Otherwise, I shall see you at the next PE lesson." the huge muscular man said and followed Sam out of the door along with Trein who gave Weiss a short nod.

"I should also take my leave now, but before I leave. Mr. Vermillion, am I correct to assume that you don't have any belongings along with you?" asked Crewel.

"No, these clothes are the only thing I have right now."

"That is unacceptable. I shall provide you with all the clothing you will need. Be sure to visit me in the classroom tomorrow after class."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then until tomorrow." Crewel bid his goodbyes and left the room.

As soon as everyone else left the atmosphere turned really awkward as Weiss and Crowley stared at each other without anyone saying anything. A few seconds passed with Crowley being the first one to break this silent moment. 

"Ehem...Now, before I show you where you will stay, I have to give you your magic crystal" mumbled Crowley.

He stood up from his seat and pointed his cane towards Weiss. Suddenly a light grey gem appeared and floated in front of him. As Weiss reached his hand towards the gem it changed its form into a pen and dropped into his palm.

"Now, let me guide you towards your new home." smiled Crowley, leading him and of his office and down the hallways.

"Um...Though I am thankful for your help... why are you doing all this for me? Even though you don't get any merits from helping me..." wondered Weiss as they walked through the castle.

"Huh?! What are you saying? It's only natural that we adults are responsible for the well-being of you, youngsters." said Crowley.

"I see..."

Weiss stayed quiet while they continued their walk. For Weiss, it was the first time that an adult ever cared for him. Up until now, he always had to take care of everything himself.

~Flashback~

_[Little Weiss](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/af/e3/d1/afe3d1edd27ba0ef96ec69674937f0db.jpg) watched his family get ready for the annual Musical Ball at the castle. It would be the first time their family would attend it as it was a very exclusive party. Normally only nobles and royales are invited to it. And if you are wondering why this normal family was invited. It was because they have also fallen for little Alices charm and believe her to be a jewel that needs to be treasured. Of course, their parents were more than happy to be able to attend such an exclusive party. _

_"As expected from our Alice. You truly are our little treasure." complimented his mum, wrapping her arms around her daughter for a hug._

_"Alice is the most beautiful child in this land. Of course, the nobles should be honored to be in her presence." his dad said._

_"Oh, it's already this late. We should get going now. Alice are you ready?"_

_"Yes. Alice is really happy that she gets to attend the ball with papa and mama!" Alice laughed twirling in her newly bought dress._

_"Ah, our Alice is really the cutest!"_

_The family laughed as they left their home and began their walk towards the castle, not seeing light blue eyes watching them walk away with sadness._

_'They forgot me again...'_

_Weiss climbed down the chair he used to watch them go and walked towards the kitchen. Just like he thought there wasn't much food left there._

_'I guess I have to eat bread again...'_

_After taking a small slice of bread he walked back towards the window and ate his light meal while watching the people walking past his house._

_'They all seem so happy and loved... But why? Why can't I be loved too?'_

~Flashback End~

"Ah, here we are."

Crowley's voice pulled him out of his old memory. Weiss looked up and saw an old abandoned wrecked mansion. To anyone else, it would be appalling to even enter this building let alone live in there but not to Weiss.

"You know what... I kind of like it."

For Weiss who is used to these colorful picture-perfect houses in Musicland, this mansion has that kind of charm he has never seen before. It felt nice.

"Right, right~ Please come inside,” Crowley guided Weiss inside, opening the dusty door. Together they walked into what looks like the lounge.

"I’m going back to get you some dinner and a change of clothes. Well then, make yourselves at home.” Crowley then started to leave, but turned to Weiss again,

“Don’t go wandering around the school at night! Now then,” Crowley smiled, then left.

Everything was quiet as Weiss looked around the lounge.

"Well, better see if the water and heat still work here. And the lights too. This place really needs a good cleaning. Hopefully, I can find some cleaning supplies here "

Weiss left the lounge to explore the rest of the mansion. Luckily it seems like everything seems to work perfectly. Even the furniture was intact. He also found some cleaning supplies – a little dated from the looks of them, but they would do for the time being. An old mop to help sweep the floor, a feather duster to clean some of the higher places, and an old bucket.

"Now let's get to work - hm?" Weiss looked down at the floor where the shadows began to form into a [small humanoid body structure](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/f/fc/Shadow_KHX.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/244?cb=20130725042712). It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, its body is completely black.

Soon after more of them formed around Weiss and surrounded his legs.

"Did you guys come to help me?" smiled the boy as these little creatures tried to climb up his leg. Weiss chuckled at their cute action and patted their heads.

"Thank you. We better get started then before the headmaster returns."

With the help of the shadows, Weiss was quickly able to finish dusting and mopping the lounge, kitchen, bath, and one bedroom. For now, these four rooms should be enough. The little shadow creatures sunk back into the shadows as soon as they were done with the cleaning.

"With this, the cleaning is done. Unfortunately, I can't do much for all the holes around here nor the wallpapers without any tools. So I will have to put some buckets and pots around here for the leaks." he said, taking a seat on the couch in the lounge.

As Weiss looked out the window he watches the rain tumbling down from the sky and splash down the window.

"It sure is raining hard..."

"Wah!! Let me go! What do you think you're doing to the Great Grim, daso?!" a very familiar voice yelled.

"Hm... That voice."

Weiss looked towards the door and saw one of the shadows holding a very familiar cat up by its waist as the cat tried to wiggle out of its hold. The shadow put Grim down in front of Weiss and climbed up the couch to sit on his lap. After he patted its head the shadow let out a satisfied sound and disappeared back into the shadows. Now alone with Grim Weiss looked down at the sulking cat.

"I thought you were thrown out of the school ground. How did you come back?"

"I have no trouble sneaking back into school, easy, easy~," Grim said, grinning to himself.

"If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming daso!" he claimed proudly.

"You sure are quite persistent about this. But why do you want to get into this school?" Weiss wondered.

"That's simple! I'm a genius who is destined to become a great magician!" Grim replied.

"I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come and pick me up. But...But" he teared up before scoffing.

"Hmph! The Mirror of Darkness just doesn't have an eye for this, daso. So that why I came here on my own."

"Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don’t get it daso,” he said, proudly.

'I thought he had a good reason at first but... yeah clearly he is just as arrogant and ignorant as I thought he would be' Weiss silently thought in his head, staring deadpan at the cat.

Drip drip

“Nyaa!! So cold! The roof is leaking!” Grim said, looking up the ceiling, then.

Drip

“Fugyaa! It keeps coming! My charm point, my ear fire is gonna go out at this rate daso!” Grim declared, protecting his lit ears.

Weiss looked up, seeing some of the leaks.

"Yeah, I thought this was gonna happen. Good thing I prepared the buckets and pots." Weiss said and placed a bucket below the dripping leak.

“Things like this, magic should fix this leak up real quick daso." Grim complained.

"Sadly, I don't know any spell that can fix these." sighed Weiss.

"Pfft! You’re useless daso!”

"Then what about you? If your such a _great magician_ like you said you are, why don't you fix the leak?" Weiss asked, sarcastically.

"Huh? W-why should I do something that doesn't befit my statues?! As my henchman, you should take care of such annoying things, daso!" Grim argued.

"Since when did I turn into your henchman?" Weiss sighed annoyed.

As the two of them continued their little argument, voices began to chime in, breaking them from their conversation. 

**♫** _**When the crypt doors creak** _

_**And the tombstones quake.** _ **♫**

A skinny ghost had appeared and tipped its hat.

 **♫** _**Spooks come out** _

_**For a singing wake.** _ **♫**

As if on cue, a chubby ghost appeared behind Weiss and another small one behind Grim before harmonizing with the first ghost.

 **♫** _**Happy haunts materialize** _

_**And begin to vocalize** _

_**Grim grinning ghosts** _

_**Come out to socialize!** _ **♫**

"Gyaaaahhhhh!"

Grim jumped off the couch and placed a distance between him and the ghosts. Meanwhile, Weiss was fascinated with the appearance of the ghosts and watches them continue their little show. Despite his claims of not being a cat, Grim was arched up and hissing at them. If the situation were different, Weiss would have found this rather adorable. But this was not that case, and it looked like Grim’s antics got the ghosts targeting him.

 **♫** _**Now don’t close your eyes** _

_**And don’t try to hide** _ **♫**

The chubby ghost covered Grim’s eyes and another showed up beside the cat, causing Grim to shoot upwards out of fear. The ghost laughed at his reaction and regrouped.

 **♫** _**Or a silly spook** _

_**May sit by your side** _

_**Shrouded in a daft disguise** _

_**They pretend to terrorize** _

_**Grim grinning ghosts**_

_**Come out to socialize** _ **♫**

“Weiss! Do something about them!” Grim cried from his hiding spot.

"Why? This is fun." Weiss laughed from the couch.

The curtains were yanked off to show a full moon outside and lighting the lounge in natural ‘stage light’. Grim was grabbed again as he was forced to dance with one of the ghosts.

 **♫** _**As the moon climbs high o’er the dead oak tree** _

_**Spooks arrive for the midnight spree** _ **♫**

A set of glowing eyes appeared outside the windows caused Grim’s fur to stick up on end.

 **♫** _**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes** _

_**Start to shriek and harmonize** _ **♫**

Whatever was out there gave a shrill scream that caused Grim to nearly jump out of his skin.

 **♫** _**Grim grinning ghosts** _

_**Come out to socialize** _ **♫**

Weiss sang along as he got pulled up by the skinny ghost and guided towards the moonlit stage.

 **♫** _**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell** _ **♫**

 **♫** _**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell** _ **♫**

The two danced around the stage while the two other ghosts flew around them throwing Grim around like a ball.

"H-hey! Stop,daso! Don't treat the Great Grim like some toy!" the cat yelled.

They laughed as they threw him towards Weiss who caught him in his arms. The ghost rejoined and looked towards them.

_**♫Restless bones etherealize** _

_**Rise as spooks of every size!** _

_**Grim grinning ghosts** _

_**Come out to socialize♫** _

They took their hats off and gave a bow to them.

"Amazing. This is the first time I have ever seen a ghost in my life. And your little performance was great. " Weiss applauded.

"This wasn't nice at all!" Grim complained in his arms.

“Hihihihi…. Ihihihihi… We haven't had a guest in so long…” the skinny ghost said.

The small ghost grinned at them,

“The people living here got scared of us and left”

"But this is the first time someone was happy to see us." said the chubby one.

"And even sang and danced with us. You're quite a rare one, aren't you?" snickered the skinny ghost, floating towards Weiss to get a better look at his face.

"Though you're really pale for a human. Are you sure you're not a ghost as we are?" he wondered.

Weiss laughed at his question,

"No, I'm 100 percent alive. By the way, who are you guys?"

"Oh my, how rude of us. Charlie is my name. And over there we have Austin and Bob." the skinny ghost said and pointed towards the smaller ghost and then the chubbier ghost.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Weiss Vermillion. Starting from today I will live here in this dorm."

"What a polite young man we have here. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun together. But now it's time for us to return. Until later, Weiss." Charlie bowed and faded away along with Austin and Bob.

"I-I can't believe that you befriended those ghosts! We should have chased them away. Now they are going to come back to annoy us!" complained Grim, cleaning his tousled fur with his paw.

"But why? I thought they were very funny. I read about how some ghosts like to play tricks on people so I thought they were the same." Weiss grinned.

“Good evening!”

Crowley's voice could be heard from the dorm’s entrance, he brought two large bags and smiled at Weiss

“The gracious me have brought you supper-” Crowley gave him the bags and looked down to see Grim sitting there on the floor.

“Te-! You’re the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony! I threw you out of the school! What are you doing here!?!” Crowley demanded, hands on his hips, literally looking down at Grim but the cat glared mack at him.

“Hmph! You should better do something about the ghost here before looking at me,daso!” Grim shouted, but Crowley blinked in confusion

“Hn? What do you mean by that?” he then looked at Weiss, asking for more details of the situation, and so Weiss told him about the ghosts and how they played together.

“Now that you mention it,” Crowley said slowly,

“There were some poltergeists living here, so students keep away from this dormitory, and that’s why it’s now empty. I’d forgotten that, however, hmm….” Crowley hummed.

“You forgot?” muttered Yuu, feeding Grim bits of tuna. Luckily, there had been some in the warm meal Crowley had brought over.

“Give me some of that too!” Grim nudged her hand towards the chicken.

“ _That_ was the reason why it became an abandoned dorm…” Crowley put one hand on his chin again.

“Mmm! That’s really good! Hey, one more!”

Weiss swallowed his mouthful of soup.

"But they were pretty friendly ghosts. The only thing they did was play a bit with us. It was quite fun."

“I am most surprised that you are getting along with them,” admitted Crowley.

“Those ghosts have been causing trouble for a long time now.”

"I don't mind them. It would be lonely to live alone in this huge mansion. Some company here would be quite nice... That's why I would like to ask for a favor." said Weiss, looking directly into Crowleys eyes.

"A favor?"

"Yes. I would like Grim to stay here with me."

"Eh?!?!" Both Crowley and Grim yelled in unison.

"Mr. Vermillion" Crowley voiced hesitantly,

“Do you understand what you are suggesting? This cat sneaked into this school and caused huge panic during the Entrance Ceremony. He could have burned down the whole castle.”

"I know," answered Weiss plainly.

"Why?" Crowley asked.

"First, even if we do kick him out, I get the feeling Grim will come back and try again. This way I can keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t get desperate and try something dangerous." Weiss began to list things off.

"Second, I know how it's like to be all alone so I thought we could support each other together..." he finished quietly.

"Weiss..." mumbled Grim, snuggling himself more into Weiss's arms.

"Even if I let him stay, I cannot allow him to enter the school as a student." Crowley hummed

"That’s fine," Weiss stated bluntly.

Grim yelped.

"What?! No! I want to become a student!"

Weiss turned his gaze towards Grim and lifted his hand to pat the cat's head.

"Right now,” Weiss stated, “You do not have the right to attend the college. Your actions show that clearly."

Grim’s gaze fell to the floor.

“But that doesn’t mean that can’t change.”

The cat’s ears perked as he met Weiss’s gaze.

The boy looked the cat in the eye.

"Prove it to him. Prove it that in the time that you are under my care, that you have the capacity, the worth to enter this college and become a student. That eventually you can become the great mage you dream to be."

He let the information sink in.

"Can you do that?"

A number of emotions passed through Grim’s eyes before his mouth firmed into a straight line and he nodded firmly:

"Yeah… Yeah, I can do that!"

Weiss did not look away from Grim’s eyes before he nodded and affirmed his determination.

He turned to look at the headmaster who had fallen silent. His face was blank, but something flashed in his eyes, too fast for Weiss to identify before he sighed.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Vermillion?"

Weiss nodded without hesitation.

"Very well,” Crowley murmured, “I will allow this. However, Grim is now your responsibility, understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

Song List:

1\. Grim Grinning Ghost - Disney The Haunted Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b
> 
> Did you guys enjoy this new chapter? Personally, I had a lot of fun writing the entrance of the ghost and their little musical performance. Though at first, it was hard finding a song for them. So I just looked for Disney Ghost songs on Youtube and found this. It fitted perfectly with these mischievous guys so naturally, I had to use it. (￣ω￣)


End file.
